vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent X
Who is Vincent RX? Vincent RX is a strange monster trying very hard to fit into the environment of humans and other civilized creatures. He might lack some finer social skills in these environments but appear to be slowly learning. He is known for transforming into various weird forms, sharing strange experiences and stating dubious claims. When he isn't in his robot form he usually transforms into rare obscure creatures and characters from various TV-shows. Se more info in the trivia section. He's a regular in The Lair of Roflgator and is usually given different tests by 'Rob' Roflgator. Although being somewhat awkward and having a harsh teacher both Roflgator and his wife Ikumi appear to have a soft spot for him. History WIKI: Please assist in adding more information about Vincent! Vincent met Roflgator when we was visiting public worlds and brought him along to the The Gator Bar possibly seeing a potential setting him up for dates or improving his social skills. He is usually teased for choosing the weirdest of creatures (kaiju) to turn into, making him standout greatly from others in the room. One of his forms the "bellymonster" is apparently a being that stores it's eggs in a giant mucus filled hole in it's belly. Yuck. His go-to robot form stores money in a hidden compartment in his leg similar to how Robocop sheathes his gun. When pressed on how he earns his money by Rob, Vincent explained that he actually works two jobs. One is moving shipping crates at a boating mill and the second is as a part-time animatronic at Disney World. , early August 2018|242x242px]] On July 28th, 2018, he was given the increased responsibility of acting as a bouncer of sorts for Rob in the Gator Bar. Having been through the dating game and various tests by Rob, he has become somewhat of an apprentice or protegee although Rob hasn't referred to their relationship as that himself. Rob would continue into August trying to hook Vincent up with a date, proclaiming "I don't want him to be lonely." By August 7th, Vincent had a number of failed dates under his belt despite repeated efforts by Rob to wingman him. Vincent would become one of the hardest wingmanning challenges Rob would face, akin to R3dzDead and initially Foreigner. On Aug 12th Vincent got an apparent boost in confidence (out-of-character after getting VR). He stepped up his game and acted minister for Harly and Byuyu during their wedding. He exchanged jabs with Hydrand, a master of shit-talk and went on a successful date with Ninja Moment as an anime boy. At the end of the night he thanked Rob and told him that he looks up to him as a father figure. On August 14th, Vincent would announce he found a new job as a "VR cop". Death On August 24th, Vincent would get into a scuffle with Doom Guy/Chainsaw Guy at the Golden Gator. Vincent would attempt to get the upper hand, but Doom Guy would pull out his chainsaw, mortally wounding Vincent. He would die painfully, groveling on the floor of the bar in front of everyone. Trivia * He changed his name from "Vincent X" to "Vincent RX" on August 4th. * Vincent's most go to model is Kiryu/''MechaGodzilla III'' from the two millennium Godzilla films "Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla" from 2002, and "Godzilla, Mothra, MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S". The model itself is from the BANDAI NAMCO game Godzilla. * The "Bellymonster" is actually Destroyah ''from 1995's ''Godzilla vs Destroyah. '' * Vincent's 'Sea Monster' is actually ''Gudon ''from the 1971 series, ''The Return of Ultraman. '' * Another model is ''Ultraman Taro ''from the 1973 ''Ultraman Taro. * The derpy-looking Monster to the right is actually ''Peguila ''from 1966's ''Ultra-Q ''series. Links * https://www.twitch.tv/vincent_rx2 * https://twitter.com/X_Vincentninja Videos and clips *Twitch Video Clip - A touching moment between Vincent RX and Roflgator Gallery Demon VincentX fat shamed.jpg|Vincent the 'Bellymonster' being punished in the jail in The Lair of Roflgator The Beta and the Birdie.jpg|The beta monster and Birdie Vincent X creeping around.jpg|Vincent creeping around as a sea monster Roflgator Buza scuffed filming7.jpg|'Sea monster' Vincent while filming the movie Mushy Apples with Buza The worm and Vincent X.jpg|Vincent and 'The Worm' (King Ceph) in the Team 6 bar named The Wasted Time VincentX2.jpg|One of Vincents weird forms VincentX.jpg|Another of Vincent's forms VincentX date.jpg|Vincent on a date Vincent X admiring Byu.jpg|Vincent admiring Byuyu Vincent Chicken X.jpg|"I'm a little chick" Leoploridon.png|Vincent as a sea monster Roflgator July 25th Vincent X having fun 2.jpg|Vincent enjoying himself while watching Harly and Byuyu be lewd Roflgator Aug 12th 24 Anime Boy Vincent.jpg|Anime boy Vincent Roflgator Aug 12th 30 Vincent and Ninja Moment.jpg|Vincent with his date Ninja Moment Roflgator Aug 12th 27 Vincent and Ninja.jpg|Awww Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Robots Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:A.I.